


The Universe

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and Hank is the universe, in which Connor is a planet, kind of?, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor is nothing but a small planet, in love with the vastness of the universe, in love with Hank. It seems hopeless to him but somehow Hank sees something greater in him than existence itself.





	The Universe

Connor doesn't remember the first time he met Hank. It felt like one moment he didn't exist and the next, Hank was right there, watching over him as Connor found himself full of life.

They've danced through existence for such a long time, but sometimes it seemed like a mere second to Connor. Hank seemed to blur time and space until he was dizzy with happiness. 

Connor loved talking to Hank, whenever he got the chance. The first time, he had talked to him for what seemed like a small eternity, even in their actual eternal life, Connor learned what it felt like to be so full of joy he could barely contain it. Hank is all encompassing, wraps his metaphorical arms around him and makes him feel at home, like he is exactly where he is supposed to be. 

And no, this life isn't perfect, Connor knows that all to well, looking at every tragedy that happened on his planet's surface. But Hank makes him feel like there's more to this life than just all the misery and pain.

He makes Connor appreciate butterflies and the simple sound of the birds singing, in the middle of the chaos of life. Hank makes him realize, there's a bigger point to existence, that there's a reason behind all of it, too great for even Connor to understand. 

Connor isn't sure when he first realized, he was _alive_. He isn't sure when he first realized he could _feel_. All he knows is Hank was by his side, for all of it. 

Connor can feel the rain and the sun and the snow on his surface. It's messy and confusing and he wouldn't change a thing. What a beautiful, perfect mess, handcrafted by the universe. 

Connor knows he is nothing but a mere planet, in the vastness of Hank, of the entire universe, he is a part of, he is maybe as important as a grain of sand. 

He doesn't know when he learned to love, but it's the one word that Connor thinks of now every time he thinks of Hank. It's hopeless of course, to think that Hank could love him, in the same way. Connor is nothing but a mere planet, while Hank is the universe, is existence, is life itself. 

He's already very lucky Hank takes the time to talk to him this often. It's not the same thing, as being loved by him, but Connor will take what he can get. 

Maybe that's one of the things Connor learned from watching all the humans live and love and die. That love isn't about _him_ , it's about the happiness of whoever you do love. 

And Connor loves Hank, he is more and more sure of that with every moment, every century, that passes. His planet keeps changing, the humans do too. But Hank stays the same, shining brighter than any star Connor has seen in his life. 

Sometimes, when he allows himself to dream, just like the humans do, he imagines being loved by Hank. He wonders if it would destroy him to be loved by the entire universe. As if Hank might swallow him whole, if he dared to say the words. 

Connor didn't expect to get an answer to his questions in the entirety of his life.  
But Hank talks to him, once more.  
Connor doesn't understand. 

_I'm just a small planet. How could you potentially love me?_  
Hank feels warm and bright and soft around him and Conner feels so safe.  
_Maybe you're my favorite one._  
It doesn't make sense to him.  
_You don't realize how extraordinary you are._  
Hank is the extraordinary one.  
_Every time I've talked you, I've felt the happiest I've been in my existence_.  
Connor knows the feeling.  
_How could I not fall in love with you?_

And in that moment Connor knows what it's like to be loved by Hank. It feels like every happy moment, every sunny day, every beautiful song, every hug he's ever seen in his existence, all at once.

It's overwhelming and scary and so wonderful and Connor is scared it will indeed swallow him whole but it doesn't. It makes the colors vibrate, it makes the music sound sweeter, it makes him feel more alive than he's ever been in billions of years. It's everything. 

Suddenly it feels like everything has clicked into place, like it was meant to be this way all along. As if all of this had only started to exist so eventually they'd find their way to each other. The great plan, it finally started making sense to Connor, in a way it never had before. 

The universe existed to be loved him. Connor existed to be loved by the universe. It all clicked into place, like a perfect, unfailable machine and he finally understood. They'd love each other until the end of time. 


End file.
